


Take Me by the Hand and Lead Me Through this Disaster

by Dezdemona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst and Humor, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blind Reader, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, HorrorTale, M/M, Magic dick, Other, POV Sans (Undertale), Reader dies a lot, Reader might be sans who knows, Romantic Soulmates, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Soulmates, Underfell, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence, cursing, each chapter is p much a new reset, i stole names from taz for this, leading up to the first chapters, lotsa cursing, reader has a dog named raisin, takes place over multiple resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona
Summary: There you were.Floating.Perhaps this was atonement for all your sins. But if it was then.. where was everyone else? People had committed much WORSE crimes than you surely.But maybe not.





	1. Woke up thinking, If the creator is real he's against us.

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely a better fleshed out version of the other fic i posted called 'tiny pieces.' this'll be a lot better. it kinda sucks. also updated randomly.  
> also chapter names are based off of songs

Life was always weird to you. 

It was always the one enigma that you couldn't figure out with your usual methods, no matter how much you tried. Of course your usual methods for figuring something out was to stab the problem, but that wasn't exactly the solution here. 

You sighed. Life was simply an enigma. Eyes turned up to the mirror in front of you. Your hair was a mess, a tangle, a reminder of what had occurred last night.  
You cringed.  
Right.  
The body. 

You brushed through your hair and discarded your old worn torn blood soaked clothes. It didn't matter if you disposed of them properly or not, of course. No one cared.

You looked at your body in the mirror. Scars and bruises lined your hips, shoulders, and back. You smiled. Perfect.  
You went to grab your various garments from various drawers, gently pushing the body to the side with your foot. It jolted. Gross. That's what you hated the most. Cleaning up was hard. Everything was hard, but you hated cleaning bile and blood and such out of your carpet.  
Why couldn't they just wake up and do it themselves?

Maybe you'd just make Barold do it. You were sure he'd be happy to being the freak he was. Maybe he'd bring Lup along and you three could get wasted and play board games. That hadn't happened in a while.  
Actually.. not much had happened in a while.  
A spider landed on your shoulder and you screeched, digging yourself out of your thoughts. 

"What THE FUCKING FUCK!!" It crawled off of you as quick as it had come. Fucking spiders. There seemed to have been a lot more around recently that you noticed. Of course you had heard of spider monsters, but they still freaked you right the Hell out.

 

God you were a walking cliche. You sometimes wonder if whatever terrible thing that made you had a sense of humor. Perhaps they made you to purposefully have faults so you didn't hunt them down and murder them, wearing their skin to show dominance. You snickered. That was most definitely it.  
Jokes on them. You had no faults.

Your thoughts of maiming and torturing your creator were stifled as the shriek sound of your alarm going off alerted you you were late.  
Fuck.  
Your boss was going to kill you. You sent a text off to Barry, grabbed your shit, and ran outta there as soon as you were dressed. You raced to your car, outstretching your arm to grab the handle only to...  
Run face first into a hard, metal fucking box that came out of nowhere. You crashed to the ground, holding your head. Your ankle throbbed. You scrambled up anyway, yelling a "im so sorry!" behind your back as you got into your car. 

You sped out.  
Hopefully your boss would have mercy on you. 

 

Many monsters did not understand the way your world worked. They simply didn't understand why anyone would kill anyone else for lacking resources instead of helping each other. Some monsters, however, understood much too well. Your boss was the latter. The tall fire elemental greeted you as you entered. You apologized for being late and he shrugged.  
Well. That was new. 

What also was new was the bag of bones sitting on a bar stool, nursing a mixture of ketchup and whiskey. Your heart tugged. You raised a brow at your boss. Grillby simply stared at you and gestured to the back.  
To the back it was. You complied, taking off to the mysterious back.  
"Who's the skeleton? We aren't even open yet.." You murmured, making eye contact with the bag of bones for a moment. Grillby signed his answer, telling you that skeleton was his old friend Sans from the Underground. He explained he hadn't seen him since they had broke free, so of course he opened early for him. You nodded. That made sense. 

He didn't reprimand you like usual, instead telling you to just be on time tomorrow. You promised you would. He also told you how your hair was a tangled mess and that you still had blood on your face.  
You chuckled. He seemed unamused and directed you to get ready in the employee bathroom. 

Ah yes. The employee "bathroom." It had a working sink and a crappy little toilet in the corner. Despite no one ever using it, it was terrible and dirty. Your boss hadn't spent much on it. He had just ran out the moment you had told him it was a violation not to have one, installed it himself, and within an hour you had a working employee "bathroom." You smiled at the memory.  
Grillby was adorable. A bell sounding knocked you out of your thoughts. Work time. Your heart tugged as you looked at the bag of bones at the counter. He wore a red scarf tightly around his neck. You felt bad for him. 

This world took so many too early. 

-

Your friend Barold was... strange. Well, more than strange. He was a monster who had caught on to your world so quickly he now how some sort of bloodlust.  
Literally.  
Luckily Grillby's was prepared for anything, including blood driven monsters. You clinked the glass down next to the bird-like monster at the bar. He smiled up at you and nodded.  
"On your tab again?"  
"As always." He chuckled. Grillby signed something and you turned your head to see the final signings of, "together" Whatever he had said made the bag of bones next to Barry laugh. 

You looked at him. He hadn't even had his head up. How did he-? You shook your head and refilled his drink. Magic sparked out of the whiskey as you poured it.  
You wondered what it tasted like. Grillby specifically would never let you try monster alcohol. Ever. He never served it to humans, even if they asked.  
He always told you he was trying to protect what compassion humans had. You- 

"Hey, angel." Barold's voice interrupted your thoughts. "If yer done polishing that glass for the tenth time, can I get a refill?" Oh right. Work. You crinkled your nose at him.  
"Don't give me that I help pay your paycheck."  
"You never even pay!" You chuckled, grabbed the red, iron smelling liquid from under the bar. You poured some for him and he downed it.  
"Thank you, angel." 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Someone had come in to pin a "Missing" poster of your latest fuck up on the bar's corkboard, but that had been it. The skeleton at the bar hadn't moved. Hadn't even touched his drink, yet the liqour in it vanished. You wondered how that happened.  
Grillby signed to you that it was time to close and you yelled out a last call, a collective groan coming from the patrons. Grillby signed to his friend at the bar it was closing time and he mumbled something you couldn't hear. 

You glanced at the skeleton from your spot cleaning a table.  
Your heart felt like it was pulling out of your chest.  
Maybe because it was.  
Barold had rushed over to you, slipping his weird bird jacket over your front to hide the glowing heart in front of you. He looked down at you with those eyes.  
The eyes of concern. The eyes of fear. Eyes that looked over you and made you feel small. Your boss was behind him, signing something, and then you were gone. 

 

 

There you were. 

Floating. 

Floating in a black, inky void. You were paralyzed. Not with fear. just plain old paralyzed. Everytime you'd try to move another piece of you unraveled, turning into ribbons the colour of your skin.  
You'd never felt more at peace.

Perhaps this was atonement for all your sins. But if it was then.. where was everyone else? People had committed much WORSE crimes than you surely. 

But maybe not. 

Probably not.

Most definitely not. 

The next thing you heard was a plate shattering, followed by your whole world shattering before you.

 

A dream.  
Oh right.  
You had forgotten those existed. You groaned and threw yourself against your pillow. Of course it was a fucking dream. Your first in years. Of course you weren't paying for your sins. That was dumb. Much better people had done much worse than you ever had to pay for.  
You smiled. Of course. You were perfect. Any god that existed would never make you atone gor your sins.  
You vaguely wondered if the dream was caused by something else.  
...

Anyway. The body on the floor was gone. Yay. You figured Barold just took you home after your shift and you were just suffering from some vague, first dream you've had in years, amnesia. Course. That must be it.  
You climbed out of bed, boots hitting the floor and then- Well. you definitely hadn't changed out of your uniform. Had you been that tired? Another crash from the kitchen drew you out of your thoughts and, subsequently, made you rush out to see what all the fuss was about. 

A fucking bara skeleton.  
Right.  
You blinked and rubbed at your eyes. Ohhh right. Monsters were a thing. You worked at a monster bar how did you even forget that?! You chastised yourself in your head. You must've gotten drunk and tried to take a guy with no dick and no real anatomy home for some sweet sweet lovin followed by some sweet... well, what people usually did after sex nowadays.  
Then you must've, obviously, passed out before that. Then, obviously, he was a monster so of course he stayed to make sure you were A-OK and make you breakfast!  
You smiled. How sweet.

Too bad. 

Before you had time to finish blinking, he was gone.


	2. Breakfast Straight Outta the Medicine Cabinet

Sans... did not like. This new reset. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Usually with a murder fueled Chara reset, he'd at least be taken with it. Even then, and there had been a lotta 'thens,' he would never see the surface. 

So. Something was wrong. Very wrong. The only monster dusted this time had been.. He swallowed and held the scarf around his neck close. The one monster who had been dusted.  
He didn't even know why.  
The kid wasn't even Chara this time around. They just.. dusted him.  
No. Sans reprimanded himself.

They murdered him. 

And now they were treated like the hero of the Underground. 

Fate was a cruel, terrible mistress.

He vaguely understood when he reached the surface. Instead of being accepted, people almost immediately tried to dust everyone.  
Not dust. Murder.  
He was surprised until the mayor of the town had explained it. The world simply had been running out of Her once vast resources. He wasn't surprised. Humans had a funny way of ruining beautiful things. 

Now that monsters had come back, however, life for the humans had been getting slightly better. Monster food was taking off and, being made of pure magic, didn't even take any resources to create! At least, that's what the human governments thought.  
Sans knew better. Better than most monsters who thought it could be a permanent solution to humanities problems. For every reaction, there was an equal and opposite reaction.  
Even with magic. 

Alas, Sans sat back and continued his life. He left that problem to be solved at a later date. After all, it wasn't what he was being paid to do. He was being paid to integrate monster magic into modern, human science. Because of course he was. He was one of two monsters who actually had a degree- though it wasn't recognized on the surface- and had worked under the once great Royal Scientist. Although no one even remembered him, Sans did. That was enough. 

Then it was years later. Years and years of his scientific research. He saw small tears in the void, in the universe, happening before his very eye sockets, but he didn't do anything.  
Finally, it was the day.  
He always looked forward to this day in any timeline. It was The Day. The day he went to Grillby's for the first time on the Surface. 

He remembered the first timeline. The first time he walked into Grillby's on the Surface. The first time... The first time he met you.  
He knew it from the moment you had asked who the skeleton at the bar was. He knew it when you always with your cute hands- goddamn he loved your hands- poured his drink. When your gorgeous eyes looked him over gorgeously- you always did things gorgeously- and held pity for him looking so sad.. It made his magic skip a beat. 

And now- now it was the day. The day he met you. The day.. The day he met this new version of you.  
He laughed internally. You could never be bad. Despite this timeline being terrible, You could never be the worst version of yourself because you were wonderful! Wonderful, wonderful you..

He pulled into his seat, making no conversation with the bartender as he sipped from his ketchup bottle.  
Minutes passed. You weren't in. He absentmindedly sipped his ketchup while he waited.  
Then an hour passed. Then two. He stared at the clocknon the wall. Grillby made no question to ask what he was looking for, but Sans knew he didn't need to.  
Finally. Finally. He smelled You. Your scent burned his non-existent nose and he smiled to himself. A bell above the entrance signaled your arrival. He smiled to himself. 

He spared you one glance before eyes met his own and- 

He scrubbed at his face. No tears fell, but it was if he was scrubbing his past sins from his eyes.  
He stared into your eyes. Your beautiful, gorgeous eyes.. and.. was met with the eyes of a murderer. 

He was met with his own.

Which sounded odd, but bright, glowing blue eyes stared back at opposed to your normal colour. No. He paused. Maybe your eyes had been this brilliant glowing blue and he had never noticed before. Maybe he had just been a bad soulmate and never noticed. Maybe.. He put his head onto the counter.  
He needed a drink.

 

The whiskey took him back. He swallowed the harsh liquid. If this world was tit for tat, he felt like he was owed a lot more fucking tat than what he had. Honestly, he'd like to have a word with whoever the fuck had created the universe. He tried to find the words for it. The keys his hate for his creator's song should be in.  
Song? What was that even supposed to mean?! He slammed his head onto the counter. It banged against it with a loud 'thud!'  
He stared at you while you worked and.. thought back. Thought back to the gorgeous, gorgeous you. The you he loved. The you he..  
He paused.  
The you who was his soulmate. 

Something was very wrong.

 

He chuckled as Grillby signed something about "Birds of a feather flock together" and he downed his drink. He could feel you watching him all night. He noticed you flinch when a woman came in to post a "Missing" sign to the bar's corkboard. He knew it had something to do with you. Of course it did. He almost had the audacity to assume it wasn't.  
He sighed. He was tired.  
No not tired. He couldn't sleep anyway. He didn't get tired. Although.. He glanced at his drink. The whiskey seemed stronger than usual.  
He feigned a glance at you again. Gorgeous.. Beautiful.. You. He loved you. But just not this you. Something was terribly wrong with this you. He knew it. There had to be. Your gorgeous eyes were filled with an icy, glowing blue instead of his favorite colour. Your eye colour.

Of course anything you did was his favorite anything. 

Anyway. He observed you until the bar hit it's closing time. Of course, Grillby's really never closed. It just went to sleep for a few minutes before awakening for the morning crowd. You were wiping down tables and taking last calls and then, suddenly, you looked at him and he felt his world explode and turn upside down. Holy run on sentences, Sans thought. It was like a glorious shipwreck. Your soul pulled out of it's chest and towards him. The bird monster who had been sitting by him ran towards you with his jacket outspread to cover it. Grillby signed something behind Sans, but he didn't see it, didn't care.  
A captain always went down with his ship and right now you were the most beautiful shipwreck Sans had ever seen. Too bad in this life there were no captains. Just a tiny skeleton pretending to be one. 

Before he knew it, the void pulled both of you in. He hadn't teleported. The void just opened as if it was nothing. A small tear in the universe. Sans glanced up at his new surroundings and was met with the familiar sight of your apartment. There was a smell of rotting flesh and death in the air.  
Great.  
First thing was first, then. Dispose of the body aaaand yup. Sans was right. It was the man that had "Missing" posters of him put up in the bar. Well, Sans supposed, he wasn't so missing anymore. He cleaned it up quickly, just pushing it out the window with magic and then using magic to clean up the mess. Oh boy. Sans' smile strained. Magic was _soooo_ fun. He dragged you into your room next and, after deciding you probably would awake from him changing you, he left you be.

 

Life was so much easier when he just killed the kid when they first came through.


	3. Playing tug of war and youre the rope

Would you believe that once the monsters were free, that someone would just.. give a car away? To a monster, that was. Sans certainly didn't. Then he was explained to the concept of sponsorships and he still didn't understand, but Papyrus was happy so that made him happy.   
All they both had to do was tell people about how great the company was. 

Whatever. A small price to pay to make his brother happy.  
So, they both accepted and now rode in the fancy red racing car of Papyrus' dreams. It made Sans content, happy. Things were finally starting to look up in the world for him. He had a secure job, a secure house, a secure life.. And he was happy. He ignored the pulling in his chest and continued about with his scientific research and when he finally- finally- got a breakthrough years later Papyrus had picked him up. He bragged to everyone about how his lazybones of a brother was a brilliant scientist who just made one of the biggest breakthroughs in human-magic science integration. It made Sans tired. Tired enough to fall asleep in Papyrus arms as he hoisted him around the lab, bragging to anyone who would listen. 

He awoke to the smells of burgers, fries, and.. ketchup. The one thing he had almost entirely given up on. See, the thing was was when things were looking up you didn't have to drown your sorrows. However he was celebrating, so he gladly flipped the lid off and downed it. Papyrus repremanded him for it, insisting Grillby had put it there for the whole table to use. Whole table.. Yet there was only the two of them. He knew Papyrus had obviously been planning this for some time, reserving the biggest table Grillby had, and he definitely did invite everyone else. The queen, king, the kid, hell even the flower.   
Yet no one showed up. 

It reminded Sans he was alone in a strange world.   
He liked to pretend he had guts. That he had moxie. That he was OK alone in that office all day, but then he had work to do at the very least and now he was sitting at a bar all by himself, surrounded by empty seats and he couldn't help to feel alone. Alone. He barely heard Papyrus order for them. The younger skeleton never even mentioned the placecards next to the empty seats. Sans, however, did notice a party hat being placed on his head that said "Happy Lab!" Lab was, of course, scribbled over Birthday in orange ink. 

He just sat there and smiled, letting Papyrus talk. His soul pulled against his ribcage.  
"BROTHER, PUT YOUR SOUL AWAY!!! THAT IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!!" Papyrus yelled- no, not yelled that was just his normal voice- talked at him.   
"sorry bro. just tired." The older skelebro mumbled, putting his head against the table.  
"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES!! THE PARTY HASNT EVEN STARTED YET!!" Sans heard nothing else as he drifted to sleep at the booth.

The fact was simply, every emperors days were numbered. Sans was no emperor. He was, however, over several hundred centuries old. Boss monsters tended to live for much longer, of course. The king was easily over a few millennium old and the queen wasn't far behind. Sans vaguely wondered if royalty could even be dusted. 

Sans had to draw the line in his thoughts there. It was getting bad. So he did stop and he woke up and sat back. A few people had found their way into the now opened bar and Grillby himself was now replaced by the Most Gorgeous Beatiful Human Sans had ever seen. He blinked a few times as he stared. Papyrus noticed and just as soon as Sans had finished his staring, Papyrus was up and at the bar, talking to you. Sans heard him loudly order a "MILK. SHAKEN NOT STIRRED NYEHEHEHEH" and he smiled. His bro really was the best. Then Papyrus ordered something else. Your number. "PURELY FOR FRIENDSHIP REASONS!" He had exclaimed. That sneaky bastard. Papyrus really was the coolest. 

His milk came and he made his way back to the booth, sneaking Sans your number. He smiled.   
"you really are the coolest, bro."   
"NYEHEHEH THE GREAT PAPYRUS SIMPLY WANTS HIS EQUALLY GREAT BUT NOT AS MOTIVATED BROTHER TO BE HAPPY" That was that, you decided while looking at them from the bar. You were gonna protect this sweet little cinnamon roll with your life. 

Then you brought another bottle of ketchup, bosses orders, over to your new skele-buddies table. Sans caught your eyes then, the two of you stuck staring at each other as if you were the only two conscious in this stupid fucking town. You could run away with nothing but this raw feeling to show. The moment your eyes met it was like any and all bad things in your life had melted away. You wanted to run away with him, take his hand, dance in the rain as people looked on in dissaproval even though you were right where you needed to be. You were in his arms. 

You swallowed. Papyrus was rubbing his hands together and laughing to himself.   
You blinked. "What was that?"   
"NYEHEHEHEHEH YOU HAVE BEEN CHARMED BY MY GREAT AND LAZY BROTHER!!"   
".. What?"  
"he means 'er soulmates." 

Soulmates.   
You didn't even notice yourself hitting the ground. Mostly because you had fainted.


	4. Running as fast as these legs can go

That was the second time Sans had truly, honestly felt terrified. You had fainted and hit your head and then he had brought you- gorgeous beautiful you- back to his and Paps' apartment to rest. He figured you'd be okay with it.  
Hopefully.  
Though the possibility of you being pissed off about him taking you to his house instead of letting you sleep upstairs in Grillby's apartment pecked at him in the back of his skull. 

No, he told himself. You were his soulmate. Which meant you would know that he knew what was best for you. Then again, you were human and Sans didn't know much about humans and their soulmate rituals. Just that it was widely considered a myth by most humans.  
He sincerely hoped you didn't think that. 

As you laid in his bed- his room, his scent, his life- Papyrus was.. attempting to make your wake up more comfortable. He had made a cup of tea that he gingerly placed next to your hand, action figures were now surrounding you, a signed baseball.. it bothered Sans. Words pecked at the back of his skull again. Mate-Mine-Scent-Get away-Threat-Intuder. He reminded himself Papyrus was his brother and was, in fact, not an intruder. Not a threat. He didn't need to protect your sleeping form from his innocent cinnamon roll of a brother. 

He would've asked him to leave, but it was too awkward to explain that nothing Sans wanted more was to bend this human over the bed and make them beg -make you beg- for him. He couldn't possibly explain that Papyrus being in the room was making Sans very VERY fucking territorial. He just couldn't. Papyrus didn't deserve that.  
Just like Sans didn't deserve you. 

Or maybe he did. This was his one chance to for once not spread misery, not spread sadness or death. He looked at you like you were the most gorgeous thing to ever exist and Stars his soul pulled in his ribcage, eyes glazed over with some sort of primal lust and he just- He took a deep breath.  
He wouldn't make you hate him.  
Not yet.  
He was not a good monster, so it'd happen eventually but not today. Not today. He loved you despite you two having said one sentence to each other. He watched Papyrus as he carefully folded some tinfoil into.. Sans couldn't tell what it was. A unicorn maybe? Rhino? He sure didn't know.

Sans, gently, grabbed a pillow off the bed to discreetly put on his lap. No glowing dicks today, Satan. He chuckled to himself. Sans-tan. Punning was.. something he had not done in a long time, much to Papyrus' happiness.  
Maybe you'd like puns. 

Speaking of you again, you began to stir and then sat up slowly. Papyrus quickly moved one thing and jammed over to be next to his brother, standing in an awkward position near the door. 

"morning, sunshine" Sans greeted you as you opened your eyes.  
"I really wish people would stop calling me that." Your banter continued like that for a while before the two of you introduced yourselves. Sans explained to you the concept of soulmates and, in turn, you slowly accepted that this was your new life.

And Life was good. 

 

But not for long.


	5. i dislike myself more than i like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we observe the second time sans meets you

The second time Sans had met you, he was devasted. Hands in his skull, shoulder draped over his lab coat- he paused. That wasn't right. His skull was in his hands, lab coat draped over his shoulder as he sat outside the bar.   
Laid off. Of course he was. Laid off for not getting anything done. For being a lazy sack of bones. He couldn't. He couldn't do anything knowing his soulmate was lost. Lost to him, lost to the world, lost to the void. He couldn't handle it. Today would be exactly seven years since he had met you. Well, four in this reset, but you were together for three more years until- Sans swallowed. Nope. He wouldn't let himself think about it. 

He absentmindedly tapped his finger bones against the bottle in his hands. At least there had been a liquor store nearby and he fully intended to drink himself as close as he could get to death- which wasn't easy. He sighed and laid back as much as he could on the uncomfortable, metal bench. This world was so, so much different than the last one. This one held different colours, different people, different faces.. Different you. At least he hoped there was a different you. But.. He had already had his Chance with you- beautiful, gorgeous you- and he had lost you. Lost you like he lost everything else. Then the kid reset and he had woken up to the same damn alarm going off- he was thankful for being back- and he was off to his job. 

He thanked them for doing whatever the hell they had did to reset the universe, to give him another chance with you. Now it was the day. The day he had met you all those years back, but he couldn't get himself to go to Grillby's. He didn't even want to move. He wasn't a good monster. Not good enough for you. Not good enough for anyone.   
Anyway. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a tall, blonde woman sitting next to him. She flashed him her teeth- sharp and white.   
"You looking for a good time?" Oh Stars he certainly hoped this wasn't you. 

"no."   
"You look like you could use some company.."  
"no."   
"Cmon, Lup, leave the guy alone. He clearly wants to be bonely." There was you. Beautiful gorgeous- and there was a dog. Sans squinted.   
"yer a prostitute who brings their dog with them?"   
"He's a service dog."   
"really? what task does he perform?"   
"He's raisin the roof." Lup snickered as if it was a joke between you two. "He protects me from assholes."   
"oh." You ushered Lup away and took her spot. You two hadn't met eyes yet. He hoped you did, but you seemed to always look over someone's shoulder instead of their eyes. 

"You can pet him if you want."  
"huh?"  
"My dog."   
"oh. i shouldnt 'es on duty."   
"Good on you. Most people ignore the vest." He peeked down at your dog. A vest sat over his body, clearly reading "Guide Dog." His soulmate was a blind prostitute with a dog.   
He finished his drink and put the bottle in the trash next to him.   
"So." You continued. "Do you want to have a good time?" 

That was the first time he felt regret about being with you.


	6. cast that first glance, your smile, my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader dies

For every reaction, there was an equal and opposite reaction. 

Everyone knew that. Sans knew it, You knew it, Hell even Papyrus knew it. What no one knew yet, however, was what exactly the resets reactions were. Now however.. Sans had a pretty goddamn good idea. A cold, wet nose pushed against one of his vertebrae and he sat up straight, fingers reaching out to push whatever it was away and when he felt fur, he paused and turned to see..   
Your dog. Of course. He sighed. Wait a second that meant- He scrambled up, grabbed his hoodie and rushed out to see you- perfect beautiful you- making breakfast. He was back. Back to you. Raisin ran out next to him and stretched, letting out a little whine. He pet the dog happily.

"gmorning"  
"Morning, lazybones. You slept late today."   
"you could say i sleep like the dead." You snickered.  
"I always love your skele-puns."  
"i know. they dont suck-ulent" he watered the succulents like he used to everyday as you laughed out loud. He smiled to himself. He missed your laugh. He missed you.   
"howre you, babe?"  
"Fine. Being in the void sucks, but." you shrugged. He looked at you. "what?"  
"Being stuck in the void sucks. Especially when it's your boyfriend's fault." The pancakes you were frying up were inky and black, spilling over the pan.   
"w-whatre you sayin?"   
"It's your fault." You turned to him, eyes spilling with the inky black void. Your palms cut open, spilling the black substance even more. It flowed across the floor and towards Sans, towards your dog- you loved that dog- consuming anything in it's path and when it reached Sans, he startled up, bones clacking against each other as his alarm sounded. 

"NYEHEHEH BROTHER STOP BEING A LAZYBONES!!" Papyrus' voice boomed through the halls. Sans held a bony hand to his cracked skull. Goddamn. That was a weird dream. He climbed out of bed, grabbed his black hoodie, axe, and was off to work. 

 

You were learning to be okay with who you were and who you were not going to be. You hoped one day others would be too. Your dog ran happily next to you as you two did your morning jog. All the way from one side of the small town of Ebott to the other. It, honestly, was one of the smallest towns you had ever been in. It was surrounded by dense forests and mountains with one road out, leading to three other small cities.   
Your jog route took you from your home in the heart of the city, up one of the walking trails in the mountains. It was a nice little mountain town. 

And you were happy. 

Raisin next to you, your nusic blaring in your ears, you almost didn't notice as the dog led you off the trail and into the denser part of the forest. This dog was on a goddamn mission- he smelled something and you didn't know what, but you trusted him more than your best friend. You let him lead you all the way to a large entrance in the mountain. You blinked a few times. 

Then there was an axe in your skull. 

Sans sincerely hoped you didn't remember that he had just fucking murdered you.


	7. coffee, god, and cigarettes are the only thing i need to be free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna assume yall are enjoying this  
> tell me a universe youd like to see and mayne ill do it   
> this time its underfell

Oh fuck  
Oh fuck. Sans had just fucking killed you. It was entirely on accident, he'd just let his hand go flying when he smelled another human. Toriel swept up Frisk quickly, turning their head away from the gruesome murder, but it was too late. Too late. He had done it. Sans had murdered his goddamn soulmate and traumatized the kid and now the kid would reset and all of the monsters in this reset's efforts would be for nothing. He sucked in through his teeth.   
"oops. sorry guys." 

 

Your alarm went off next to you. Your hand went up to absentmindedly pet your dog, other one coming up to rub your head. Raisin occupied the spot in your bed where someone was supposed to be. Someone important. You didn't know who, but you had the bedside dresser stocked up with whatever you thought this person would like.   
You really weren't sure who you were waiting for. Maybe a prince charming, a princess on a white horse.. God your headache was killing you. You hadn't thought about this perfect person you were waiting for in years..

You blinked. You really needed to get up and get ready. You clutched your head, eyes squeezing shut, and decided to call in sick to work that day. Surely your boss wouldn't mind you taking one sick day off in the course of the five years you never had.  
Well. You were wrong. Your boss had given you an earful about missing work, but reluctantly gave you the day off. So, you got up and immediatley headed to your liquor cabinet. Ah yes. Drinking yourself into circles would certainly help your headache. Or maybe not.

You knew it wouldn't, but it would take away the pain in your heart. That was always a good thing.

 

Frisk really wasn't sure why they had reset the last time, honestly. They had seen plenty of dead bodies in the past. Plenty of blood, gore, terrible shit a ten year old shouldn't have to see. Yet they did. They were cursed with this horrible, terrible power and despite having seen death before, seeing the look in Sans' eyes as he realized who he had just accidentally axe-murdered. Hands formed to make words to drag Sans' attention to them. He chuckled at their words. Words that meant nothing to anyone else. Just a simple. "What a world" before hitting that reset button. 

Then there they were. Alive. Alone. Small hands clutched at their blanket. Eyes peered over their blanket sanctuary to the picture on their bedside table. To you. A solace in these dark times at home. Frisk knew it in their little mind, that you really weren't their older sibling- in their universe they were an only child- but now in this terrible home fake memories flooded into their head of both of you. They smiled.  
Today was the day. The day they helped everyone. So they braved through the dark, abusive home that groaned whenever you moved. Groaned whenever you did anything. The black, charred walls looked like bruises. Bruises covering the dark, dark skin of the house. They paused at the door and ran back to their room to grab the picture of them with their precious older sibling. The house cracked around them, yelling at them to stop running. If their parents were there, they would've reprimanded them for running in the house. But they weren't, so Frisk took off with their newly acquired picture, off to save everyone. 

 

Now back to you. You didn't know where you were. You had gotten shit-faced and thought it would be a goddamn great idea to walk your dog. Of course it was. You patted your drunk self on the back. Best idea. You let Raisin lead you all the way to this dark, dank as forest and now you were fucking lost, but at least you had your best friend whiskey. Even though you knew it wouldn't make you feel any better. It, however, did you make you feel young. As if it was a bad thing, doing something that made you feel good. You blinked a few times and took another swig from your bottle. A.. child stood in front of you. Red eyes bearing into your own. You blinked. Raisin barked, fur raising. You blinked more only to find their hand now outstretched, pointing in a direction. You blinked and they were gone. 

Well, ok, alcohol caused hallucination. You'll follow them. You shrugged and did. You went in that direction all the way until-until you spotted someone. Someone who looked oddly familiar.   
They f e l l 

You screamed their name and thrust a hand out to them, tripping over a branch, and tumbling right into the hole in the ground.


	8. living off trash and scammed greyhound passes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a big chapter  
> lotsa famiky stuff has been goin on so

You had fallen. Fallen straight down into a hole in the ground that before this tou were pretty sure hadn't fucking been there before. You'd been on that trail millions of times, surely it hadn't appeared over night. Or maybe you just never paid enough attention.   
Anyway, it was dark. Also wet. You tried to open your eyes and were met with water, flooding your very being. Wet, black, inky. You tried to push yourself up to no avail, hands coming instead to gently wrap around your neck as if that would stop you from fucking drowning. Then as soon as you were drowning, you weren't. Green vines had wrapped around your waist, pulling you up and out of the murky substance you had been in. You decided now was a good time to lay back as these vines dragged you and reflect on what the fuck had just happened. Firstly, you had been drunk off your ass- you took notice you definitely weren't now- and had decided to take Raisin on a walk through the woods. You looked to your side and saw Raisin trotting next to you.   
Nice.   
Secondly, there was a weird red eyed child in the woods who had pointed you towards this weird ass hole in the ground. Thirdly, Frisk was falling into the hole with you soon following. 

Frisk. 

That was a name you hadn't heard or thought about in a long time. But speak of the devil and they shall appear, all 3.8 feet of them. The small child stared down at you through their bangs.   
"Doesn't look very impressive.. but youre the one who wanted me to save them." A voice came from somewhere you couldn't see. The vines let you go.  
Frisk threw themself around you. Well, alright. Two could play that game. You wrapped your arms around them. You stayed like that for some time, in each others arms.   
Then you all were off. You, Frisk, and this... weird little yellow flower attached to Frisk's arm. They signed to you about everything that had happened so far and introduced the flower as "Flowey." You nodded the entire time, daring not to ask where they had been for the past three years and how they were alive. Few words could describe how incredibly happy you were to find your little sibling again, but now you were here in a strange land with a tiny scared 10 year old and their yellow flower. 

You were lost for what to do or how to react. Luckily Rome wasn't built in a day and you doubt it was built in a week either, so you figured that was enough time to figure everything out. Eyes scanned the area in front of you, small hands dragging you along. You thought back to when Frisk would drag you around the woods when you were younger. Much younger. Frisk was 10 and you were.. Old. Much older than them. When they were five, you were still old, of course, but now.. You hadn't even seen them in years and now they were home and back and amazing and as cute as they always were and-   
You took a deep breath. And they were safe. 

And you were safe.


	9. no ones going to stop me from dying young and miserable and right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well heres a chapter

This morning, you woke up in your bed. Vague memories of the previous day flooded your head, memories of a child and a flower.. You pet the space next to you as if you expected something to be there.  
No one was.   
So, instead you reached for the notebook next to your bed and sketched down what you remembered. A child, a flower, a dog. The flower was yellow, your favorite colour, which filled you with joy. That was an odd feeling. Joy, hope, safety. Thingd you hadn't felt in a long time.   
You wrinkled your brows. No need for those thoughts. You really didn't want to make any poor decisions, thinking like that. You bit your lip roughly, enough to draw blood, and set down the book in your hands.   
Today was a new day.   
Today was a new day.   
Today was.. Who were you kidding? You felt lost. Like a leaf floating in the universes wind only to wind up in a new town every other year. You were sure you almost had a house in every state by now. You closed your eyes. 

 

Then you were in the kitchen. Who knew how or why but you were and you fueled your caffeine and sugar addiction, sipping from your green honey tea. Steam escaped from the glass and you went to again pet the air. No one responded. So instead you went to water the plants that.. didn't exist. You wrinkled your brow. Stupid different timelines. Stupid everything. You took a deep breath. With your addictions filled, you headed to your room. Minutes later and you were dressed, ready to face the day. You turned to look at yourself in the mirror and screamed. It wasn't you. It was him. Him. Him. him. 

But no one came.


End file.
